Clashing Elements
by TehDARKTemplar
Summary: "My masters have tasked with the duty of making sure you don't escape your prison," Lissandra waved about, gesturing at her surroundings. Brand hissed, voicing his displeasure. "Of course they would. They would send the most insufferable bitch in all of their ranks to watch over me." Brand/Lissandra Takes place before the formation of the League, based on the Maiev/Illidan pairing


**I did say that I had a Brand/Lissandra fic on my mind (profile), so here it is. It probably won't be too long, at most three or five chapters. Don't worry, this won't become more important than True Strength/Noxian Assassins (I'm almost through my break). So, without further ado, enjoy! Oh yes, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! **

**Thank you MiaZueSepp for allowing me to use her artwork (Brand x Lissandra)! From DeviantArt :P **

He was a wielder of flame.

He _was _a being of pure flame.

He was burning vengeance personified.

He was Brand.

He was a being of fire, a being of chaos. Wherever he roamed, death and destruction soon followed in the form of flaming balls of hell fury. He gave no thought to tact and subtlety, having no patience. He preferred a head on approach above all else, bursting through city gates and laying waste to the surrounding civilization. He brought relatively swift death, smiting his enemies with pillars of burning flame and overcharged balls of hellfire. He thought it best to put down his enemies once and for all, that way he wouldn't have to deal with them later as he continued his campaign of destruction. He had no one, needed no one, served no one. He was, as they say, hotheaded. A fiery personality for a pyromancer.

She was a bringer of ice.

She _was _ice. Iceborn.

She was the physical manifestation of cold hate.

She was Lissandra.

She was a being of ice, a prime example of what a person could accomplish with stealth and an endless patience. She brought slow death, freezing her enemies in place and slowly draining the warmth from their bodies. Occasionally she would send a large piece of ice through her enemies' bodies, but the end result was still the same. They died a slow, torturous death, trying to make them see just how wrong they were in opposing her and her masters. She tried to circumvent as many problems as possible, trying to leave as small a footprint as possible. She tried to leave as much of the world as intact as possible, preferably encased in ice, ready for her masters' return. She was levelheaded, cool, calm. A chilly personality for a cryomancer.

He hissed, his fiery back stinging as he made contact with the wall of ice that made up his prison. He was bound to the wall by fetters made up of a curious material, almost ice-like in appearance and texture. It proved to be quite painful, the cold not reacting well to his superheated skin. It weakened him, served as a constant pain, causing him to lose focus.

Instinctively he began to summon fire, causing the tongues to burst out of his arms and start licking at his bindings. There was no change. They were still there, still causing him discomfort.

_Weak. _

Realizing that his initial escape plan was futile, he began examining his surroundings. As he did so, questions began to be brought up.

Where was he? _Who _was he? What was this place? Why was he here?

A cool draft whispered through the icy bars that blocked the entrance, causing Brand to shudder.

Brand.

That was his name. That solved the question of who, but still left more unanswered and brought up even more questions.

Who had managed to capture him? Why did they capture him? Who _dared _incur the wrath of the Burning Vengeance?

"I see that you have awakened."

Brand looked up even as a name left his lips.

"Lissandra..." the name left his mouth with a burst of flame, leaving behind a bitter aftertaste.

"Release me at once Ice Witch," he snarled, straining against his bonds.

"And loose you upon this world? Upon my kingdom?" Lissandra leaned on the bars, examining her fingernails, the fluid block of ice that made up her feet shifting to compensate for the movement.

"Now that wouldn't do."

Brand saw the coy smile tugging at her ashen face, and he felt his body temperature rise.

"And why wouldn't it?" he spat, sending flaming spittle in her general direction.

Lissandra recoiled in disgust, glaring at him behind her ridiculous headpiece.

"It would do you well to refrain from such acts, Brand."

Brand chafed, so badly did he want to shake off his shackles and show her the true meaning of power. But, even he realized the precarious position he was in. So, he chafed a bit more underneath his warden's gaze, and only glowered back at her in silence.

"My masters have tasked with the duty of making sure you don't escape your prison," Lissandra waved about, gesturing at her surroundings.

Brand hissed, voicing his displeasure.

"Of course they would. They would send the most insufferable _bitch _in all of their ranks to watch over me." Brand hissed, but suddenly a sly thought came to the forefront of his mind.

"You know," he began, his lips twitching in amusement," if you wanted to bend over even more for your masters, I'm sure killing off your sisters would be a good start. After all, isn't your goal in life to please them? Too bad you're much too cold for any sort of pleasure, so you must resort to being their lowly soldier, obeying their every whim."

Lissandra's head jerked up, Brand could practically feel her gaze burning through his flesh.

"You would do well to remember your place pyromancer," the Ice Witch gripped the bars, her pale arms tensing as she clenched her fists.

Brand replied with a laugh. He had managed to pierce her ice cold heart.

"Well I'm sure that they'll come around eventually and rid themselves of your hideous carcass. It is too ugly to look at for long periods of time; I'm not sure how they can stand it. But, after all, the people of the Frejlord had to live with you for years Ice Bitch."

Brand grinned at his childish pun, knowing that some sort of punishment would follow, but the exhilaration the taunting brought him was more than enough to compensate for the pain that would surely follow.

Lissandra reared back, letting out an unholy shriek. She conjured a shard of ice in her right hand, threw herself forwards, and let the seven inch shard of ice fly through the air.

Brand grunted as the shard impacted his chest, shattering into a hundred pieces.

"You know, you have a good throwing arm, and an even more impressive aim, considering that you're wearing such an extravagant headpiece, but you're not smart enough to realize that your spells will do nothing to me. I can take the pain, I revel in it, use it to heighten my ever present anger." Brand's snarky tone turned dark and furious as he leapt against his restraints," But my attacks will not fail me as yours have. I will burn your pitiful empire to the ground, I will obliterate your masters, I will destroy you, and then I will scatter your ashes throughout Runeterra. I. Will. Not. Be. Held."

Lissandra composed herself, regaining her iron grip on her emotions, slowly suffocating her beating heart, closing off her emotions.

"I think I will rather enjoy my stay here, Brand, but I cannot say the same for you," she hissed frostily, her eerie voice echoing throughout the hallway.

Brand snickered as Lissandra visibly straightened, her shoulders rigid in anger, as she glided out of the prison area.

**Hopefully I managed to make it interesting while making them believable, so let me know by REVEWING! **


End file.
